Nero Branwen (by cetoelverse)
by Nico Bellic
Summary: My name is Nero I was born from a simple idea the typical overpowering OC that Beacon assists the typical a meaningless story just fun but Volume 5 came out and some decision made by the asshole of Kerry Shitcross and by the fucking Luna shit made the author hate All that shit fucking shit of RWBY except one and now he's a hater full of hate and this story with him.


"Well if you have entered this story to look for a fairly decent story with good original plot with charismatic and interesting characters What the hell are you doing here!"

"We go very fast, nothing happens, not even that we are going to make the author go through what is known as a blank page and can not get through any of his shit stories and after seeing the short film of Deadpool 2 god what good and cross off here I am."

"Well take your list Kirito or Gary Stu are synonymous as you prefer to have illegitimate child of a character op to meet appearance op, oh the cliché of mother orphan and tragic past that original and look I have heterochromia all ready to start this."

"Look at that awesome 19-year-old boy, that's me, black-toed hair, disheveled, come on, I've got it like Noctis if the Sasuke Uchiha from Final Fantasy calls me Nero because in this world you have to call yourself a color or make an allusion to him, of course it does not make any sense Nero is black in Italian but in this world they only speak English look at me there with my right blue eye and my good red eye I'll make it easy now the author is going to describe my dress a black sleeveless coat with a black hood underneath I wear underneath a short-sleeved black vest under a long black sleeve that has black bandages that reach to the palm black pants with straps fastened on the thighs and black do not see it but my left arm bandaged and with a stamp courtesy of Ozpin is the arm of Nero DCM4 after all I am the combination of several characters look for it in google it is called Devil Bringer and now I know what you are thinking as it ends here good you do case to experience if you are looking for the authorities never eat you two family pizzas come down faster than you think. "He said the talking to the audience was locked in an interrogation room of the Vale Police Commissioner was dark and with a single light on that showed the table where he was handcuffed waiting."He said the speaking for the audience was locked in an interrogation room of the police station of Vale was dark and with a single light on showing the table where he was handcuffed waiting."He said the speaking for the audience was locked in an interrogation room of the police station of Vale was dark and with a single light on showing the table where he was handcuffed waiting.

Finally the door opened.

A middle-aged woman with very light blond hair gathered in a bun with a curl dangling down the right side of her face. Its bright green eyes and thin ovular lenses. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse with a wide neckline her lower body is covered by a tall black stem tube skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown socks She wears black brown heeled boots, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside that ends in a pointed shape.

"Or if it's the dominatrix milf bar."

A man appeared behind her. A middle-aged man with disheveled gray hair and brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small purple cross-shaped pin on the cover around his neck. His attire consists mainly of a black suit unbuttoned over a buttoned waistcoat and a green shirt. He also wears black shoes and long dark green pants.

"And Professor O." Nero said sarcastically to the two people with whom he now shared a room.

"Nero Branwen." Said the man before taking a seat in front of Nero. He said calmly looking at the young man.

"Nero to dry that bird just shot my mother's whore that's where our relationship ends." Nero said looking away from the man only for his right hand to receive a blow from a whip of the other woman.

"Model your young vocabulary." She said in a strict expression.

"He used his body to give pleasure to men in exchange for money. I think I said it right to not wait. I'm in Vale, I'm sorry." Nero said raising his hand high before putting it back on the table "Well in that case, Nero that dry bird just threw it to the prostitute of my mother."

"All right." The man said as he began to put his hands on the table and cross it with his elbows resting. "You have the following charges against you." He said as he glanced at the young man who sighed and crossed his right leg in his lap.

"Murder."

"He said that Wars Star I The Birth of Hope was the best movie and his favorite character was Raj Raj Binks, if it's his name upside down, what do you want a prize?" Nero said to the audience causing the man and the woman to exchange looks of disbelief.

"Destruction of public and private property." The man said another of the charges against him.

"Collateral damage." He said not caring.

"Sexual harassment."

"I'm not going to apologize." The boy said while evaluating his options even in spite of his situation he remained arrogant.

"To which we must add your work on the highway." He said showing a video on a large scroll with Nero with a dagger slitting a man's neck after sighing the man spoke again "Why did not you try to escape?" The man asked, knowing that he could do it without problems even with them.

"What chance do I have against the great Ozpin and his friend trapped in the friendzone?" The last thing he said looking at the woman.

"You could have done it before we arrived or you want that precisely to get caught so that those you chase trust and when they think you can not touch them anymore, attack them." He said with precision reading the boy's mind.

The boy did not respond _"Those bastards deserve to die."_

"Nero you do not have to be so we can help you trust us share information tell us who are who gave you that arm just talk to us if not with me with your father." Said the man trying to help the boy.

The boy raised his finger from the center giving clear idea that he was not going to do it. Causing the man to sigh. _"Father that bird was absent 14 years of my life I just left his scrotum that's where our relationship ends."_

"I have moved some strings and I have managed to reach an agreement with the council." Ozpin said to the boy "Your future depends on what you answer to this question." Nero looked at him wondering what he was going to ask.

"Do you want to attend my school?" I ask the young man with total sincerity was giving him the possibility of becoming a Huntsmen all this to the surprise of the woman the boy looked at him blankly.

"what the fuck are you doing in the cafe?" Said Nero never wanted to be a Huntsmen and was offering a criminal the possibility of going to his academy something ridiculous considering his condition also did not want or thought to do that had other issues to attend.

"I am giving you the possibility to choose, you could use your skills to help others to prevent others from going through what you are." Ozpin said trying to convince the boy.

"Save those bullshit for whoever wants them." The next thing that came was another blow to the woman's whip but this time to her head. Causing the boy to take his hand where he was hit.

"If you do not do it, we will not be forced to take drastic measures." The man said what was his other choice causing the young man to get upset, look at him and point him with his index finger on his face.

"Listen to me good hypocrite albino with the voice of Agent Washington the day I want to be like my father's ass-eater and spend four years of my life at Hogwarts and then go out and fight the black cousins of the hollows like a fucking shinigami the years to earn your trust enough for you to accept me is your fucking sect of cosplayers from the Wizard of OZ! " Ozpin took a sip of his coffee cup while the young man continues.

"That day I will fill out your academy form to take your entrance exam instead of cleaning my ass with it!" He said before removing his finger. "But until then, as I told that bird, do not get involved in my life."

"Well, in honor of the friendship I have with your father I wanted to give you a choice, now you do not leave me any other choice." Ozpin said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Well now, take me to prison so I can escape and continue with my life." He said waiting.

"To prison?" Ozpin shook his head "As I already told you, come to an agreement with the council if or if you are going to the academy whether you want to or not." Ozpin said causing the boy to start laughing so much that he started hitting the table where the woman was standing. I look at him questioning the mental health of the director of Beacon. "So I'm afraid I'll have to force you."

"Ahead." He said with an arrogant smile. Ozpin calmly took another sip of his coffee cup. "How deep is that cup?" I ask Nero.

 **The next day**

A new day in the Kingdom of Vale not just one day but the day when new students enter the Beacon Academy, all filled with hope, starting the journey with the hope of becoming Huntsmen and one step closer to achieving their goals and doing reality their hopes and illusions. But every rule has its exception.

"Son of a bitch, he has done it, eh huh, help, eeeeeeeeeeeeeh." Nero was tied to a metal stretcher with several rubber bands tied to him wearing a white straitjacket, a brown muzzle and his hands cuffed behind him. "I have to do piss!" I squeal in the hold of the ship that was going to take him to Beacon. "helppppppppp!"


End file.
